


Pulling Together

by newtypeshadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: “Why do David and I have to share a room?” Jordan groused.Their mother didn’t say it was what they could afford. She didn’t have to. This vacation was more for their father than for the rest of them.Jordan expected that it would be like when they were really little, sharing a room and having dumb fights about whose stuff and whose side of the room was whose.Except when they get there, it turns out there's only one bed.





	

David and Jordan frowned at the moonlit ranch-style cabin they were staying in for the week. It was too dark out to see the mountains beyond. “Why do we have to share a room?” Jordan groused, pulling his suitcase into the house and down to basement. The room he and his brother would apparently be sharing was at the end of the hallway, and the only other bedroom in the house.

Their mother didn’t say it was what they could afford. She didn’t have to. This vacation was more for their father than for the rest of them, and she’d told them as much at gas station after gas station on their way up while their father paid inside. “You boys be good,” she had told them. “Don’t do anything to worry your father.”

And so when they grumbled they did it softly, and didn’t really expect answers anymore. And when they rolled their suitcases down the hallway, they expected that it would be like when they were really little, sharing a room and having dumb fights about whose stuff and whose side of the room was whose.

David stopped abruptly in the doorway, and Jordan, music blaring through his headphones, nearly tripped over his brother's suitcase. “What’s your damage?” he snapped. That got David moving again, but when Jordan walked inside himself, he saw exactly what had stopped his older brother. “Where’s the other bed?”

David dragged his suitcase to the side nearest the window and the wall, and said, “I call this side.” He slumped onto the bed and scrubbed at his eyes before stretching out until most of the double bed was covered.

“You’re making me sleep by the bathroom?” Jordan said, sounding more annoyed than he really felt. He pulled his suitcase to the dresser next to the nightstand on his side.

“You really want this side?”

Jordan raised an eyebrow at his brother, who was pulling his long limbs back together, readying himself to stand up. “I actually don't care,” he said with a smirk. “Just means I get the shower first.”

David rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’ll nap until you get out.”

A knock sounded on the open door, and their mother poked her head over the threshold. “Can I have a minute?” she asked, stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

“What’s going on?” David sat up and shifted back to lean against the headboard. His dirty blond hair, pulled back into a ponytail that reached just above his shoulders, was crushed against the cherry wood frame. Jordan watched as his older brother grabbed one of the small pillows littering the head of the bed and put it in his lap, worrying the fringe with wiry fingers.

Their mom pushed a short lock of curly brown hair behind her ear and sat gingerly on the foot of the bed. She looked at each of them in turn, David sitting, Jordan standing with his black backpack still hanging over one shoulder and his headphones off of one ear. Their mother sighed and grasped her hands together. “I just wanted to thank you two for being good in the car. Your father is…really stressed out. Since the lay-off, you know he hasn’t been well, and your cooperation means so much to me.” She patted the bed and looked from it to them apologetically. “Sorry about the bed situation, too. And—if it gets really bad, I’ll see if one of the couches folds out. I’m sure it won’t come to that point, but…”

“We’ll be fine, Mom,” David said.

Jordan nodded, and tried not to consider how he would feel if David opted to take the couch. David wouldn’t do that though—that would make Mom feel bad and make Dad feel like he had let the family down by not being able to afford two beds for them. David was too nice to do anything but cooperate.

Jordan wasn't—where was the fun in that?—which was probably why their mom looked at him and said, “I know this wasn’t what you wanted for your summer, but just…hang in there, OK? I’m really sorry, but—”

“I know, Mom,” Jordan said, waving a hand to make her stop talking. “It’s fine. It’s really fine.”

She didn’t seem reassured, but nodded anyway. “Alright then. Your father and I are going to sleep now. You two should unpack and do the same.”

Jordan snorted and dropped his backpack on the floor. The lack of TV or internet or cell tower signal in the area pretty much insured _he’d_ be going to sleep. David might stay up to read, but he wouldn’t keep Jordan awake to do it if he could help it.

“Goodnight, boys.” She hugged David, who hugged her back, then went to Jordan, who gave her a half-hearted hug in return. When she closed the door behind her, Jordan followed and clicked the lock shut.

“Why are you locking the door?” David asked, sprawling out sideways and covering his eyes with his arm.

“Habit,” Jordan said truthfully. “You’re on my side of the bed.”

“You’re taking a shower,” David mumbled.

Jordan had forgotten; a tan sliver of back and jutting hipbone lay exposed below David's shirt, touchable and tantalizing. Jordan had to rip his eyes away. With his back to the bed, he put his mp3 player and headphones into his backpack, then kicked off his shoes in the general direction of the door and strode into the bathroom. He’d definitely need to jack off in the shower before he came back out for bed. The less David knew about his little crush, the better.

*

An hour later, Jordan was in his boxers and lying under the covers when David walked out of the bathroom from his own shower. He wore a towel around his waist and was drying his hair with another. David frowned when he saw Jordan watching him. “You’re still awake?”

“The lights are on,” Jordan said. And you didn’t bring clothes into the bathroom with you, his brain added helpfully. Though he met his older brother’s eyes, the moment David bent forward and began vigorously toweling off the back of his hair, Jordan’s gaze was skating down the curve of his smooth, tanned back, and grazing his muscular calves and lightly veined feet. His brother’s toned arms glistened with damp, and when he tossed his head back and straightened up, Jordan was staring at his hands, clenched in the white towel so that veins and tendons pushed up the skin.

“I thought you’d be asleep by now,” David was saying. Jordan wished he could wear his headphones for moments like this, to explain his inattention.

“I take longer to fall asleep than you,” Jordan said, “Remember?”

David shrugged. “Thought maybe you grew out of it.” He walked around to his side of the bed, and Jordan heard him shuck the towel, heard it crumple onto the carpet. There was a loud zipping sound, and then the flap of a David’s suitcase hitting the wall. Jordan closed his eyes and imagined David’s cock hanging down between his legs, balls gently slapping his thighs as he knelt by the suitcase and pulled out his PJs. David usually slept in the pair of forest green cotton pajama bottoms that had lost just enough color to match his eyes. He never wore boxers underneath them, either. And tonight David would be sleeping less than a foot away, a pair of thin boxers and thin pants the only thing between them.

He wondered if David was a cuddler, and the thought of waking with his big brother wrapped around him made his cock begin to swell.

“Mind if I turn out the lights? Or did you want to stay up and do something?”

“You can turn them off,” Jordan said. No way was he getting out from under these covers now that he was sporting a boner. Jordan turned to watch his brother through the dyed black fringe of the long sweep of hair that hung in his face. David was wearing the green pants, with nothing on under them. Dusky nipples, still slightly damp, but not peaked, caught Jordan’s attention until his brother got around the bed and his firm ass was outlined by the pajama bottoms. Then the stupid light was off, and the bed dipped and Jordan felt a cold rush of air as his older brother crawled under the blankets. Jordan pulled the covers tighter around his shoulders and pressed his legs together. He’d had plenty of fantasies of sharing a bed with his big brother, and they very unhelpfully paraded their way through his head now.

“Goodnight,” David said in a soft voice that carried the small distance to Jordan’s neck.

“G’night,” Jordan breathed back, voice a tad huskier than normal.

Soon enough, David’s breathing evened out. Jordan’s erection, however, continued to rage.

“David?” Jordan whispered, turning slightly and nearly hissing at the sensation of the blanket as it rubbed against the tent in his boxers. His brother didn’t answer. “David?” Jordan said in a regular tone. David mumbled something unintelligible. Jordan knew his brother was well and truly asleep.

He needed to get to the bathroom again. David wouldn’t wake up if he got up…Jordan just wasn’t sure he wouldn’t trip over his own suitcase on the way there.

“David?” he said again.

Nothing.

Fuck it. How many chances would he get to do this? Do what? But it seemed his decision-making brain was way ahead of the rest of him. He turned his head to face his brother in the dark. The moonlight highlighted his cheekbones and the side of his nose, neck, arms curled up beside his head.

David was beautiful.

Jordan slipped a hand down his boxers and ran teasing fingers up the length of his cock. The flesh under his fingers felt hot, such a contrast with the cool touch of the moon on David’s face. Jordan ran a thumb over his cock head and then gripped it in a fist and slid his hand down to the base. He pursed his lips against the moan that wanted to come out, and began jacking in earnest.

When he closed his eyes he could see David with the towel tied low around his waist and his fingers in his damp, honey hair. When he opened his eyes he saw David outlined in moonlight, sleeping serene and unaware that Jordan was jacking off right in front of him, jacking off in the same fucking bed while he slept half a foot away.

God, that was hot to think about. Jordan slid his boxers all the way off with his free hand and put them beside him under the blankets. If David asked where they went in the morning, he’d just say he felt hot and took them off—it was common enough for him to do, and another reason he always locked his bedroom door. And besides, it was true.

He half grinned in the dark. He could imagine David waking up curled around his naked body, morning wood jutting into Jordan’s bare ass, and feeling awful because he was that good of a person, but also confused because to his knowledge Jordan had been dressed in something when they went to bed together.

The thought made Jordan’s breath hitch and speed up, and his hand sped up too. His cock was wet now, leaking, and it was such a hot little secret, that he was jacking off while David slept oblivious next to him, his lips parted and soft-looking in the light. David mumbled something and kicked out a leg, and Jordan’s toes curled when his brother’s foot touched his calf. He spread his legs a little, reaching back toward David and tenting the blanket with his opposite knee. The little rush of cold air over his cock felt good. He opened his eyes and looked at David’s beautiful sleeping face, and wanted nothing more than to kiss his big brother, than to have his big brother’s hand wrapped around his dick instead of his own. He panted and then closed his mouth to trap the sound. In his mind he was chanting: David, David, David. David’s knee bent and their lower legs pressed together, warm and firm.

Jordan’s mouth opened, and though so sound came out, he could feel himself getting close, closer. His eyes began to flutter.

David’s hand around his cock. David’s knee nudging his thighs apart in the morning, his erection pressed against Jordan’s ass and his lips pressing softly on the back of Jordan’s neck. David’s sleepy voice murmuring—

“Jordan?”

Jordan’s eyes snapped open and met David’s hooded gaze, eyes black in the darkness. “Mmm,” he groaned, fingers slipping down to cup his balls even as his other squeezed harder around his shaft.

“Is the bed shaking?”

Jordan gasped a laugh that turned into a moan when David reached out and took his arm. “Jordan?”

Jordan shook and came, shooting and shooting and shooting, toes curling against his brother’s leg. He grabbed his boxers and wiped off his chest and then let his knee drop. “Jordan?” David was shaking him, suddenly much closer, head resting on Jordan’s pillow. “Jordan?”

“What?” Jordan slurred, shoving his soiled boxers onto the floor before turning to look his brother in the eye.

David was frowning. “Did…” He sounded like he was struggling to make sense of things in spite of his sleepy haze.

“Did what?” Jordan’s voice was languid, as was his smile. If David knew, he wasn’t entirely freaking out. Jordan would convince him tomorrow it had been a dream if things got too bad.

“Did you…” David stared down at the foot of the bed. “Did you just…”

“Just what?” Jordan was glad he was still floating on endorphins—the last thing he needed was to sound obvious in his guilt.

David’s mouth turned down into a neat little frown. He looked distinctly uncomfortable. “Did you just...jack off? In the bed? While I was sleeping…right here?”

Jordan rolled onto his side, away from his flustered older brother. “Go back to sleep,” he said.

“Why didn’t you do it in the shower?” David’s voice was a little high.

Jordan couldn't help chuckling when he said, “I did.”

David let out a strangled sound and then shoved the blankets onto Jordan.

“Wait—where’re you going?” Jordan’s little high couldn’t seem to carry him as far as his brother being so disgusted he left the bed.

“Couch,” David said from somewhere around the side of the bed.

Jordan scrambled up and reached for the lamp on the bedside table beside him. “Stop—wait! Mom’s gonna freak if you do that.” Jordan disliked the desperate edge in his voice, but he couldn’t play it cool anymore. He could hear David curse as he fumbled with the lock on the bedroom door. “David—”

“Fuck. Fine.” David seemed to have given up on the door and was heading to the bathroom now. Jordan could tell not from the sounds of footsteps on the carpet, but by the sound of a thump and a muffled groan as he ran into Jordan’s suitcase.

Jordan finally found the little tab and flicked on the lamp.

David was on his hands and knees facing the bathroom, glaring at the suitcase he hadn’t seen. When the light came on he was shoving it angrily toward the bureau. Both of them blinked when the sudden light came on, and then Jordan was out of the bed and vaulting over the suitcase to kneel in front of his big brother. “I’m sorry,” he said, “Are you OK?” He reached for David’s arm and then stopped.

“Yeah, fine.” David nodded and ducked his head. His hair fell in front of his face, and Jordan couldn’t see his eyes.

Neither of them moved.

“You should go back to bed,” David said finally, still squatting, fists pressed into the carpet.

“I’m not tired,” Jordan said automatically. Then, realizing how antagonistic that sounded, he changed his tone. “David. David, you’re really mad, aren’t you?”

“I’m not mad,” David said.

“Disgusted, then.”

“I’m not—”

“You won’t even look at me.” Jordan sounded miserable, and maybe that’s what snapped David into big brother mode again, because he looked up immediately.

“You’re naked!”

“I am n—oh.” Jordan felt the telltale cool air on his dick and sat down completely bare-assed on the grainy carpet. “Sorry,” he said again.

“I’m just…surprised. Ok?”

“Promise?”

David gave Jordan a queasy-looking smile, looking him in the face and nowhere else. “Promise.”

That was as good as he was gonna get, Jordan knew. He should’ve fucking gotten up and gone to the bathroom. He sighed and leaned forward, patting his brother’s shoulder to see if David would flinch. He shivered, and Jordan felt awful. “I’ll…get some new boxers. Scoot over.” David scooted back as Jordan’s ass invaded his space, and when Jordan unzipped his suitcase, he stood up. But he headed for the bathroom, not the bed.

“I thought you said—”

“I’m not sleeping on the couch. Don’t worry.”

Jordan frowned, insides churning. “You’re not sleeping in the bathroom, are you?”

David stopped in the threshold and then flicked on the light.

“Dav—”

“I’ll be back, I swear.” And he closed the door.

Fuck. Jordan pulled out a clean pair of boxers and yanked them on, then crawled into bed feeling lower than a cockroach, and just as small. He tried to fall asleep, but he knew he was really waiting for David to come back. And it felt like ages that Jordan watched the bathroom door, stomach roiling and tears threatening to fall. The bedside table lamp lit the room in a warm yellow glow that made him miserable. David wasn’t going to the bathroom—he was trying to wait Jordan out. He wouldn’t come out until Jordan was asleep.

That thought pushed the first tear out, and the thought that David was too nice to admit he thought Jordan was gross pulled out the rest. Jordan turned out the bedside lamp—let David think he was asleep, let David think he wasn’t crying—and turned around. He grabbed David’s top pillow and replaced it with his own. Then he breathed in his brother’s scent and cried soft and hard and long.

Jordan was almost asleep when David came out of the bathroom and padded his way to his side of the bed. When he climbed into bed, Jordan couldn’t help it. “I’m really sorry,” he said again, voice nearly hoarse.

“It’s fine,” David said, and really sounded fine.

Jordan sniffled and then sighed wetly.

David, pulling the covers around him, paused a moment before creeping closer. “Jordan?”

“Mhm?”

“Are _you_ OK?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jordan said.

David was quiet for a moment. Finally, he said, “That’s your bullshit voice. What’s—are you—? Fuck. Look, I swear I’m not mad, OK?” He put a hand on Jordan’s pillow by his face. “…You were crying.”

“Look, it’s fine.”

“You were _crying_.”

Why did he have to care so much even when he thought Jordan was gross and wrong and sick? “I’m fine now,” Jordan lied, but his wet voice betrayed him.

“Obviously not,” David said, moving his hand over Jordan’s face and carefully wiping away the drying tear tracks.

“It’s fine. I just…It’s embarrassing, OK?”

David sighed and pulled Jordan into a hug. He rubbed Jordan’s back, and Jordan felt as naked as he had been without boxers on. “It happens, OK? Everybody does it.”

“You think I’m gross now. I should’ve gone to the bathroom. I should’ve—should’ve gone to the bathroom.”

“I don’t think you’re gross.”

“Don’t fucking patronize me,” Jordan snapped, “You wanted to make sure I was asleep before you came out of the bathroom!”

David’s hand stilled for a fraction of a second. “I wasn’t waiting you out.”

“You don’t have to lie.” Jordan sniffled and wiped his nose as best he could with his nose pressed to his older brother’s chest, then put his hand back in its curled position against his brother’s skin. His bare skin. Jordan tried not to think of dusky nipples—they were the reason his brother was lying to him now to make him feel better. “Stop trying to protect me,” he said, “You don’t have to be a perfect big brother all the time.”

David’s arm clenched around Jordan for a moment, then relaxed. He laughed, a strangled sound. “Is that what you really think of me?”

“Who doesn’t?”

When David spoke, it was with a barely suppressed violence that Jordan rarely heard. “I’m _not_ a perfect big brother at all.”

Unfortunately, that tone usually made Jordan more argumentative. “Oh really,” he shot back. “Give me one good reason.”

“I was jerking off in the bathroom.”

“So?” Jordan snorted. “I jerked off in the bed while you were sleeping. Next?”

“I was thinking about you jerking off when I was in the same bed.”

Jordan froze in his brother's tense arms. Then David pushed him away and turned over.

“David?” He didn’t answer. “David?” Jordan took his older brother’s elbow to get his attention.

David pulled his arm out of Jordan’s grasp. “What?”

Jordan scooted closer, and David scooted away again. Jordan crowded him this way against the edge of the bed, and then put a hand on David’s hip. David didn’t move. “What was it that got you hot?”

David threw back the blankets and swept his feet over the side of the bed.

Jordan figured he’d do that, and scooted off the bed at an angle to head his brother off. “I said—”

“I heard what you said, now fuck off. We’re not having this conversation.”

Jordan climbed over to straddle his brother’s lap and said, “Yes we are.”

“Move.” David put his hands on Jordan’s hips and pushed.

Jordan just pushed back and locked his feet under David’s thighs. He was playing dirty or not at all. “I was _crying_ out here thinking you hated me, and you were jacking off. You owe me an explanation.”

“I don’t owe you anything.” David tried to stand up, but couldn’t.

Jordan pulled himself tight against David as his brother’s balance shifted, and pressed his nose into David’s neck. Even after David stopped moving, Jordan just breathed in for a while, relishing the scent of his brother and the feel of their bare chests moving together in the moonlight.

“You gonna move or what?”

“Not till you tell me,” Jordan said. David’s hands were a comfortable pressure on his hips. Jordan pulled himself closer in his big brother’s lap, digging in with his feet and gripping his brother tighter around the neck. “C’mon, David. It couldn’t be any worse than what I did.”

David’s hands worried the elastic of Jordan’s boxers, but he said nothing.

“David,” Jordan said into his brother’s neck, “Please. This is important.”

“It's not,” David said, trying to pry Jordan's arms from around him. Jordan gripped tighter and nosed against his brother's neck.

David stilled.

Jordan grazed his brother’s smooth skin with his lips, and then opened his mouth and bit down. It wasn’t a hard bite, but David jumped like he’d been slapped.

“Jordan, you need to stop.” He pushed against Jordan’s hips again, but Jordan just licked that spot on his brother’s neck and then up a tendon, where he bit again. David hissed. “J-Jordan. _Please_.”

Jordan ignored him to tongue his way up to David’s ear and nip on the lobe.

His brother groaned, and his hips jerked.

“Were you thinking of me, David?” Jordan’s voice was smooth and far from questioning; he could feel David’s cock beginning to lengthen and thicken underneath him. Jordan squeezed his thighs and pressed against his brother. David made an abortive thrust and squeezed Jordan’s hips.

“You need to—to stop—”

“Did you get hot thinking of me, David?” Jordan tongued his brother’s ear and continued whispering lasciviously, “Did you think of me with my hand on my cock while you were right there?”

David moaned and jerked his hips up again, but for once his protests were absent.

Jordan nibbled his way across his brother’s cheekbone. David looked away, but Jordan merely followed. When he reached the edge of David’s lips, he nipped the lower one, full and slick under his tongue. “Did you know I was thinking of you?”

David’s fingers clenched and he thrust up hard. Jordan grinned triumphantly and mashed their lips together. David didn’t fight him. Their tongues moved together, in and out of each others’ mouths to the thrusting rhythm of their hips. David’s hands fell to clutch Jordan’s ass and he ground their bodies together to the speed that he tongue-fucked Jordan’s mouth. Jordan moaned around his brother’s tongue and his fingernails scrabbled down his brother’s bare back. He could feel his cock leaking in his boxers, and knew that soon it would pop out the waistband because of its hardness. He broke the kiss with an audible, wet smack, and pressed his forehead into David’s neck. “David,” he gasped, “I need…need… _David_ —

David’s hands had slipped under the fabric over his ass and were clenching hard, pulling him in, such amazing friction that Jordan was momentarily struck dumb. He moaned into his brother’s collarbone.

“What do you need?” David was panting, clutching at Jordan’s ass, his back, his hips, his thighs.

“Bed,” Jordan gasped. He gripped the hair at the base of his brother’s neck and licked a hot stripe up to his ear. “Touch me.”

David’s buck when he said that nearly threw him, but then David leaned back onto the bed and pulled Jordan with him, and Jordan let go of his brother’s neck and ran his hands instead over David’s strong arms, his chest, his dusky nipples that he’d told himself not to think about. He shimmied down David’s body, purposely grinding into his brother’s cock as he moved lower, until David’s length was pressed against his stomach and he was nibbling and sucking his brother’s nipples, tweaking the one that wasn’t in his mouth, or letting his fingers skim lower and lower. His mouth followed his fingers, and soon he was at the waist of the fading green pants his brother wore, pulling stifled moans from David’s mouth with each lick just above around the tented fabric. Jordan rested a careful hand on his brother’s length and just let it sit there, feeling the warmth that made his blood pool in his crotch. He was finally touching his brother. _Finally_.

“Jordan,” David moaned, a strangled sound.

“Mmm?” Jordan cupped his brother and began to fondle him through his slacks.

“We—“ David hissed. “Come up.”

“In a second.” Jordan pulled down his brother’s tented slacks, being careful not to get slapped by the proud red cock that sprung out when he got them out of the way. “Lift up.”

“Jordan—”

“Do you ever quit arguing?”

“I—”

Jordan pressed his nose into the wiry hair at the base of his brother’s cock, then palmed his brother’s balls and gently sucked one into his mouth. He distantly noted his brother was taking the good Lord’s name in vain, and started stroking with his other hand. That shut David up.

Jordan sucked the other testicle into his mouth and hummed around it, liking the way his brother’s hips bucked, but pressing his elbows into David’s thighs so he wouldn’t get hit in the face. He licked his way up the protruding vein on the underside of his brother’s cock, and then licked the head experimentally. He’d never done this before. He’d read a lot about it, seen porno after porno and imagined sucking cock—sucking his brother’s cock—but he’d never done it. He wanted it to be good. He licked the head again, catching a pearly drop leaking from the tip, and then lowered his lips over the entire head and sucked.

His brother jerked shallowly. “Jordan—you don’t have to— _fuck_.”

His brother tugged on his hair, and finally Jordan gave in. As he crawled back up David’s body, his brother caught his boxers and slid them off, tossing them aside without either of them noticing where they went. Jordan’s leaking cock left a wet line up his brother’s thighs and stomach, even knocking against David’s own cock, which had sprung up immediately to rest against his brother’s stomach. When Jordan was almost level with his older brother, David grabbed him by the shoulder and hip and flipped them over.

Jordan bounced lightly on the bed, but had no time to be shocked, because his brother was plundering his mouth once more, tongue insistent against his own and hands cradling his jaw. His brother’s leg slipped between his thighs and they thrust against one another so hard the bed started to creek. David didn’t stop with his mouth, but seemed to be trying to kiss him anywhere he could reach while they thrust against one another, faster and faster, harder and harder.

Then David took two of Jordan's fingers in his mouth, swirled his tongue around them, and sucked, hard. Jordan could just see those lips stretching around his cock, could feel the sucking all the way down to his toes, and he thrust up and shot all over them both. It shouldn’t have felt like more than before, but it did—it felt like the best orgasm of his life. All he could do when it was over was whisper “David, David, David” as his brother continued to move against him, one elbow propping him up and the other jacking himself as he sucked on Jordan’s collarbone, his nipple, licked the cum off his brother’s chest.

Jordan would have felt embarrassed for coming first when David still seemed to be going strong, but instead he took it as a challenge, as the most fun game he had ever played and perhaps the only time he would ever get to play. He pulled David’s head down and kissed him lightly. “David, guess what?”

“Nng?” David panted and pressed their foreheads together.

“We have this whole week. We could do this every night.”

David’s breaths came harder against Jordan’s lips.

In a whisper he wasn’t sure David would even be able to hear, he said, “I’ve wanted you for so long…”

David’s face slid down to Jordan’s neck, and he kissed the skin there at the juncture of his shoulder, licked it, nibbled it. Jordan slid David’s hair off of his face and behind his brother’s ear. “Know what I was thinking about when I was jacking off?”

His brother shook his head jerkily.

Jordan slid a hand up his brother’s back then, up to the small of his neck, gripping the hair there. He hooked one of his legs over his brother’s back and clenched, resting against the bed entirely but letting his brother feel his weight, the strength in his body. “I was thinking about waking up with you wrapped around me and your dick pressed up against my ass, wanting to fuck me even though you’re still asleep.” 

“ _Fuck_.”

Jordan heard David's hands jack faster, and licked the shell of his brother's ear. “I want you to fuck me.”

David’s chest collided with Jordan’s, nearly knocking the breath from him, and Jordan felt teeth sinking into his shoulder even as his chest was splashed with thick trails of David’s cum. Even panting into his shoulder, David still had the care not to completely collapse on his younger brother.

But Jordan wasn’t having that. He gripped David’s back harder with his leg and pulled. David collapsed bonelessly into him then, and Jordan stroked his back and grinned happily. He dozed off with their mingled scent and David’s shampoo surrounding him as his brother’s body was, a warm and comfortable weight.

 

Jordan woke up the next morning naked underneath the covers. David was sitting up on his side of the bed reading a book. He put it down on the nightstand when he noticed Jordan was awake. “So,” he started, and then stopped.

Jordan groaned and rolled into his brother’s side, relishing the warm expanse of bare skin that stretched even beneath the blankets. “If you’re going to be awkward every morning, you’re not allowed to talk until we’ve fucked.”

“Jordan, we’re not going to be here forever.”

Jordan pushed up on his elbows and looked David in the eye. “I know,” he said seriously. “But we’ve got a week, and we should make the best of it.”

“Uh huh. But what about when the week is over, Jordan? It’s not like we can…we can’t do this forever.”

The younger boy crooked a finger. “C’mere.” David leaned down, and quick as a snake, Jordan grabbed him and threw him sideways onto the pillows. He swallowed David’s protests with a wet, sloppy kiss, and grinned at David’s scandalized expression. “No complaining, okay? It's too early to be thinking about anything but sleep and sex.” He pressed his his chin onto his arms, which rested on David’s chest.

His older brother smirked. “Fine. Just—”

“Just what?” Jordan raised a wary eyebrow.

“If you feel the need to jack off, you do it when I’m awake. And I get to help.”

Jordan gave his brother a lopsided grin. “Alrighty then. We have a deal.”

“ _We_ have a hard-on.” David smirked back up at his brother and nudged the younger boy’s growing erection with his hips.

Jordan leaned down and kissed his brother again, slow and leisurely. When their lips parted, he whispered, “Then I guess _we_ better take care of it.”

 

Neither of them slept on the couch that week, or on the floor, or in the bathroom—though they had sex in these last two places, among others. Both followed the aforementioned rules to the letter, and their time as roommates was mutually agreed to be the most enjoyable part of their vacation.

Their parents noted with pride how close their boys had become during the trip—always together, laughing about this and that or sitting quietly on the couch, David reading and Jordan listening to music and drawing in his sketchpad. Jordan even joined the family on a hike up one of the mountain trails, which both parents attributed to David's influence.

“You really pulled together,” their mother said on the trip back, while their father was paying for gas inside the first station they’d filled up at. “I couldn’t be prouder of either of you.”

David and Jordan exchanged secretive smiles, but thanked her.

Back home that night, when their parents were asleep, Jordan slipped across the Jack-and-Jill bathroom to his brother’s room and locked them both inside. David was reading in bed, but marked his place and put the book down on the nightstand when he saw who it was. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” he asked with a grin.

“Why, to pleasure, and to me,” Jordan said, grinning back. “I think Mom and Dad want us to keep pulling together, if you know what I mean.” He settled on the bed and sprawled out next to his brother. “I’d hate to disappoint them.”

“Of course,” David said, not sounding convinced in the least.

“Also, I’m really horny.”

“I figured.”

“…So you should fuck me. Like, _now_.”

“The things I do for you,” David said, rolling his eyes and leaning in.

Jordan yanked his brother down and pounced.


End file.
